Various kinds of electroplating bathes which are adapted to provide a deposition film of Sn-Ni alloy have been known in the art, for example, the electroplating bath disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 67190/1982. In general, a Sn-Ni alloy deposition film is relatively hard and has excellent corrosion and wear resistance. Nevertheless, it is less appealing in decorative value when it is used as a building material and the like, because of its undesirable color, as like a tawdry white tone having a rose-pink or stainless steel-like tint.
In view of the above disadvantages, one of the inventors has been concerned in development an electroplating bath adapted to provide Sn-Ni alloy deposit of bronze-like tone suitable for decorative applications.